


Miraculous! Adventures of Chat Noir

by LunaAvalon



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cat Miraculous, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAvalon/pseuds/LunaAvalon
Summary: "I'm Noctis. Just a normal guy, with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret..."Noctis leads a double life as both high schooler and cat-themed superhero!
Kudos: 5





	Miraculous! Adventures of Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> It's fair to say my anxiety and low mood have been super bad this past year, but I'm trying to get out of the rut. So here's a little fic that came to mind the other morning!
> 
> On the subject of Chat Noir, I'm currently taking part in the Le Chat Noir zine with art and fics centred on Nyactis! Please check it out over on Twitter: @LeChatNoirZine

The dark figure leapt through the air, a silhouette against the reds and purples of the evening sky whilst below him the Insomnia cityscape became illuminated by streetlamps and car lights. His baton extended to propel him from building top to building top, accompanied all the time by an incessant beeping from the ring on his right hand. The singular paw pad detailed on the ring was blinking in and out of existence; he only had a little time left.

Coming to the edge of the business district, the high-rise office buildings gave way to fancy apartment blocks and the figure twirled the baton over his head like the wings of a helicopter, slowing his descent as he aimed for the balcony of one of the penthouse suites. His heart pounded as the ring beeped with rapid intensity. With only a second to spare, Chat Noir landed nimbly on the balcony on all fours and muttered, “Claws in!”

The leather catsuit, mask, and ears magically melted away as a black form flew out of the ring and Noctis breathed a sign of relief. That was a close one!

“One day you’re going to land right on your face, and I won’t be able to save you!” Plagg -the Kwami that powered the Cat Miraculous ring- said from where he laid on the floor.

“You worry too much, Plagg,” Noctis grinned, but he knew he was right. He had used his Cataclysm power early on in the fight, and once he did he only had five minutes before he transformed back. The battle had dragged and by the time it was over he had less than a minute to make it home.

“And I thought I was laid back!” Plagg chided lightly.

“Are you gonna lie there all night or am I gonna have to eat this camembert by myself?” Noctis said, sliding open the balcony door from where he had left it unlocked. To no surprise, Plagg was instantly flying past him, passing harmlessly through the glass, and Noctis followed him through to the kitchen of his private apartment.

It often crossed his mind what would happen if he transformed back to normal while still on a rooftop, or worse while flying through the air. It was still probably better than transforming back in the middle of battle and everybody finding out his secret identify- Ladybug had been clear that they shouldn’t know each other’s identities (the only thing he could discern Ladybug by was blonde hair and blue eyes), and Hawkmoth would certainly use the information to target those closest to him.

He would never allow that.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Plagg asked, his mouth full of cheese. “Comics? Video game tournament?”

“There’s a new mobile game called King’s Knight; both Prompto and Gladio are playing,” Noctis said. By the time he made his way over to rummage through the fridge, Plagg had already scarfed down half the wheel of stinky camembert. Noctis supposed at least the natural mess he provided around the apartment -the items of clothing left slung over furniture, the empty drinks bottles, the overflowing bin bags- acted as a cover for the smell of the cheese-loving fiend. “Should be able to bump off Prompto’s top score fairly easily.”

“Alright! Whack out the games and bring on the cheese!” Plagg cheered, but before they could move forward with celebrations after a successful mission there was a knock at the front door, followed by the sound of keys in the lock.

“Hide, Plagg!” Noctis hissed, and Plagg flew into a cupboard to listen. Noctis peeked around into the hallway in time to see his retainer and longest friend Ignis step through the front door, his briefcase and a shopping bag in hand.

“My apologies for being so late, I was delayed in the chaos caused by Professor Ribbet,” Ignis explained as he slipped off his shoes.

“Oh yeah,” Noctis said. As if he hadn’t been there himself. “How’s things out there?”

“All back to normal thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Ignis said, a note of pride to his voice that Noctis noticed whenever people in Insomnia talked about the magical crime-fighting duo. “I hope you weren’t too badly inconvenienced by the commotion?”

“Nah, I just closed the windows and watched it on the TV,” Noctis lied. When the rain of frogs had descended on the city his apartment had been overran before he’d transformed and headed out, but Ignis didn’t need to know that, especially as Ladybug had been able to repair any damage.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Ignis sighed. Noctis pushed away the guilty feelings that came with lying to Ignis; always his retainer would contact him after another miraculous adventure with Ladybug and Chat Noir, and always Noctis had to lie about his involvement in the matter.

“What’s for dinner?” Noctis walked over to flop on the sofa, missing the face Ignis made as he examined the sea of garbage.

“I thought a macaroni with a cauliflower cheese would go nicely-”

“ _Mm!_ ”

Ignis paused at the strange noise from the kitchen and Noctis quickly hummed, “Mm! Sounds good! Can’t wait!”

It sounded like a good dinner ruined by cauliflower but Ignis nodded and moved to prepare the counter while Noctis shot a glare at Plagg, who was sticking his head out of the cupboard door to peer into the shopping bag.

“Also-” Noctis’ heart thundered after the near-miss, but thankfully Ignis was just handing him a plastic folder. “I prepared the opening paragraph, the points, and the conclusion for your History essay; all you need to do is expand on them.”

“Gee, thanks,” Noctis said sarcastically, taking the folder. He’d hoped Ignis might complete the whole essay, as it was Noctis had forgotten all about it and it was due tomorrow. He spotted Plagg giving him a scathing glare over Ignis’ shoulder; it looked like games night was cancelled.

Being a high schooler and a secret superhero could be hard sometimes.


End file.
